Bikini Bottom
by Frozencrazytuna
Summary: Spongebob's day doesn't go as planned as Mr. Krabs forces him to work with a new employee.


"Bikini Bottom"

As the sun rose over a quaint Bikini Bottom one summer's day, all of the townspeople began to arise from their slumber, and prepare for a day of work. One boy, SpongeBob Squarepants, awoke with an unusual spring in his step, breathing in the sweet water that you only notice on a fresh summer's day. SpongeBob may have been working a dead end job at the Krusty Krab, but he was more than happy to go to work every day and make the most exquisite meals in all of Bikini Bottom, the Krabby Patty. SpongeBob had a knack for making these patties to perfection, and he sat back as he watched the whole city of Bikini Bottom enjoy his Krabby Patties, but through all this work every day, SpongeBob began to realize that nobody was giving him any satisfaction, and that's when it all began.

SpongeBob was off to work as usual, saying goodbye to his best friend Patrick, passing by all the people of the city muttering "I'm ready" as he usually did. As he arrived at the Krusty Krab, he noticed that Mr. Krabs was rather stern. "We need double the number of patties today, boy!" Mr. Krabs yelled to SpongeBob as he headed back to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, SpongeBob noticed that the stove was already turned on. This was incredibly strange to SpongeBob, as he heard rattling over by the buns. SpongeBob glanced quickly towards the corner, his eyes shaking fertishly out of fear. "Who goes there?" SpongeBob yells as he reaches for his spatula. A shadowy figure appears to be coming out of the darkness, advancing towards SpongeBob. As the light slowly moves over the man, it becomes apparent to SpongeBob who it is coming towards him. "No, NOOO, It can't be!" screamed SpongeBob, as the figure stood fully out of the darkness looking menacingly towards SpongeBob. "Not the rash tinging, mash binging, lash stringing, dinging, tinging… the Hash Slinging Slasher!"

"That's right," said Mr. Krabs as he walked through the door. "You two will be working together from now on, so get to know each other!" Little did SpongeBob know how well he'd get to know the Hash Slinging Slasher in the hours to come. SpongeBob was dead terrified of the Hash Slinging Slasher, and his every move worried him. "So, are you gonna teach me how to grill, or not?" said the Slasher. "Uh, yeah… this is the grill, this is where our _patties_ will be getting fried" said SpongeBob as he moved over towards it. These words triggered something in the mind of the Slasher, as he began to see SpongeBob going over the different parts of the grill. The Slasher had a passion for grilling just as much as SpongeBob and he admired him like no other. As he stood there, his admiration became to seem like so much more, and his yellow, spongy, sexy body began to be what his mind was entranced with. His mind began to drift, as he started to imagine taking SpongeBob over the grill, the ultimate culmination of everything he loved in life. He began to shake as his fantasies overcame him; knees weak, arms were heavy. Shaking like mom's spaghetti. His pants began to grow tighter and tighter, as he felt his cock grow 3 sizes that day. His tunnel snake was just about ready to burst out of his pants, as his lust for SpongeBob grew.

Enough was enough for the Hash Slinging Slasher; he knew that he HAD to have SpongeBob right then and there. He began to move towards SpongeBob, his fierce desires growing stronger and stronger by the moment. SpongeBob turned around, noticing the Slasher moving towards him. "Uh... what are you doing?" he asked. "Getting ready to grill your patty" said the Slasher with a heavy tone on his voice. SpongeBob stood there, not knowing what he meant by this, when suddenly, the Slasher grabbed SpongeBob, and flipped him around, his stomach pressing against the cold stove. "What are you doing!?" urged SpongeBob. "Like I said… getting ready to grill your patty." The Slasher grabbed SpongeBob's pants, and pulled them straight down, revealing his squishy ass. He began to grab at it, feeling its squishy goodness. This feeling nearly made him burst out of his pants alone. His hands moved all over, feeling every last inch. His fingers eventually roamed towards SpongeBob's asshole, and he started to shove each finger one by one right up SpongeBob's ass.

SpongeBob was shocked and stunned by this, not knowing what to do. He was squirming to get away from the Hash Slinging Slasher, but as he continued to slowly finger his asshole, SpongeBob started to take pleasure out of it. SpongeBob began to resist less, fully enjoying the Slasher's work on him. His cock started to grow, sliding down the grill, visible in between his legs. SpongeBob glanced back, seeing the Slasher's massive cock through his pants. SpongeBob reached for his pants, trying to feel his cock through them. "I want it," Muttered SpongeBob to the Slasher. "Well then you're gonna have to work for it" stated the Slasher, as he grabbed SpongeBob's spatula. The Slasher took the end of the spatula, and tried to force that up SpongeBob's asshole. This was much bigger than the Slasher's fingers, and SpongeBob gave a slight wince in pain. SpongeBob liked this pain though, and he took the Slasher's hand and forced the spatula into his ass. The Slasher began to slowly fuck SpongeBob's ass with his spatula. This spatula wasn't any ordinary spatula. It was none other than the Hydro-Dynamic Spatula with Port and Starboard attachments and Turbo Drive. SpongeBob begged of the Slasher, "engage the turbo drive; I want to feel it pulsing inside me." The Slasher pushed a button on the spatula, and it began to vibrate inside of SpongeBob's ass. "Ohhhhhh…" SpongeBob yelled, as the pleasure overwhelmed him. SpongeBob could barely handle himself as he felt the pulsing of the spatula inside him. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, and he could hardly keep his eyes open, as he moaned in pleasure.

Watching SpongeBob receive so much pleasure was only making the Hash Slinging Slasher even harder and harder, and now that he could see how hard SpongeBob was he knew it was time. He slowly took off his pants, and his cock flew out, slapping SpongeBob's ass. He began to stroke it slowly, as he took the spatula out of SpongeBob's ass. He took his cock, and placed the head onto SpongeBob's ass, slowly rubbing it in between his cheeks. It felt so good on his ass, and just this was nearly enough to make the Hash Slinging Slasher cum. SpongeBob felt the Slasher's hard dick on his ass, and he knew that he just had to have him inside of him. SpongeBob turned his head around, locking eyes with the Hash Slinging Slasher and whispered, "I'm ready…" The Slasher took his cock, and slowly began to push it inside of SpongeBob. The pain was outstanding, SpongeBob was nearly crying as he felt the huge cock move up his ass. The Hash Slinging Slasher was moaning in pleasure, as he felt SpongeBob's tight ass squeeze against his cock as he pushed it deeper and deeper. The slow thudding of SpongeBob's ass on the Slasher's crotch slowly filled the room, only to be drowned out by the moans of pleasure coming from the both of them. The Hash Slinging Slasher began to pick up the pace, starting to really pound SpongeBob's ass as fast as he could. "Deeper… Deeeeeper….." SpongeBob was moaning as he was pounded against the grill. The Slasher was happy to oblige, trying to force his entire cock inside of SpongeBob. Out of sheer pain, SpongeBob clenched his ass incredibly tight. This feeling of SpongeBob squeezed hard around the Slasher's entire cock nearly made him cum right then and there. Wanting the feeling to last as long as possible, the Slasher kept his dick buried inside of SpongeBob's ass. While all the way inside, the Slasher grabbed SpongeBob's cock and began to jerk him off as hard as he could. SpongeBob could hardly contain himself, nearly falling over in pleasure. The Slasher didn't let up on SpongeBob for a second, quickly going back to pounding his ass.

SpongeBob didn't know how much longer he could take this, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that the Hash Slinging Slasher was giving him started to become too much for him to contain. The Slasher knew what was going to make this even better, and he pulled his cock out of SpongeBob for this brief moment. He flipped SpongeBob over and laid him on top of the grill. He then once again stuck his cock up SpongeBob's ass. Now as he fucked SpongeBob he'd be able to see just how much pleasure SpongeBob was getting out of this. Watching SpongeBob squirm and moan as he continuously thrusted made everything so much better for the Hash Slinging Slasher. "Keep going," said SpongeBob, "make me cum!" The Slasher kept going, beginning to feel the end coming upon him as well. Both of them were just begging to cum, as the pressure slowly built up more and more. "I feel like I'm gonna explode!" the Hash Slinging Slasher yelled as he plunged his cock as deep as he could once again. "Ohhhhh…. I want us to cum together," begged SpongeBob, urging to feel the Hash Slinging Slasher's hot cum inside him. Every second drew them closer and closer to climax and the pleasure grew exponentially. Time seemed to slow down, as they both enjoyed their last few moments of pleasure. Seconds began to feel like minutes, as the Slasher's hard cock nearly exploded inside of SpongeBob.

This was too much for either of them to bear, their cocks simply being too sensitive to take any more. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…" the Hash Slinging Slasher yelled as he thrust his cock deep into SpongeBob one last time and began to cum deep inside of him. Simultaneously, as SpongeBob felt the Slasher's cock all the way inside him, SpongeBob came, shooting his hot load high into the air, landing all over his chest and face. The Slasher stood there in pleasure, cumming into SpongeBob for a good 10 seconds. Both SpongeBob and the Slasher nearly died in pleasure as the Slasher tried to pull his cock out of SpongeBob. The Slasher's dick was so sensitive after that, it nearly made him faint. SpongeBob laid on top of the stove, sweating and breathing heavily, doused in his own cum. The Hash Slinging Slasher watched as his cum began to ooze out of SpongeBob's ass, slowly dripping down.

After a while, both of them had regained their energy, and began to prepare for work. SpongeBob had taken a towel and began to wipe all the cum off him, and then began to get dressed. The Slasher put on his pants and stood near the grill. SpongeBob came over to the Slasher and stood by the grill. Mr. Krabs soon came in, questioning the two. "What's going on in here? Have you taught the fresh chum how to work the grill?" he asked. "Yes sir," said SpongeBob, "he'll be able to fry my patties any day." "Good job, SpongeBob. Now get back to work!" Mr. Krabs ordered as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Well, I guess we'd better get to work then!" exclaimed SpongeBob eagerly, "Why don't you go outside and take some orders!" The Hash Slinging Slasher, eager to fulfill his other passion for fry-cooking, eagerly exclaimed "Yes sir!" and left the kitchen.

Outside in the restaurant, the Hash Slinging Slasher looked around for a customer, and eventually spotted an old man sitting at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. He walked over to the man at the table excitedly and said joyously, "Welcome to the Krusty Krab, may I take your order?" "Why yes," said Old Man Jenkins, "can you grill my patty now?"


End file.
